Bumblebee's Hissing Sercet
by sparklespepper
Summary: Bumblebee has a secret in his room that no one knows about. When Sari wonders into it, she discovers that secret and so does the rest of the team.


**Title:** Bumblebee's Hissing Secret

**Summary:** Bumblebee has a secret in his room that no one knows about. When Sari wonders into it, she discovers that secret and so does the rest of the team.

**Rating:** K

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee! Get out of my room!"<p>

The yellow and black scout quickly ran out of the black and gold ninja's room before anything was thrown at him. He had enter Prowl's looking for something that was normally in his room. He had found what he was looking for only to have Prowl walk in and catching him. Good thing he was too busy yelling at him to notice the thing behind his back.

Once he got to his room, he quickly close the door before leaning on it and releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. Once he was sure no one was coming to his room anytime soon he look back at the thing in his hands and frown.

"What am I going to do with you, Hiss?" he said.

He uncover his hands and reveal a yellow and black cyber snake uncoiling itself. It look up to Bumblebee with a sad look on his face. Bumblebee soften.

"It's okay. I should of come and check on you. It could get pretty lonely being in here all by youself." Bee said as he sat on his berth. Most of the time, Hiss would just sleep, move around, or something. He never really leaves his room unless he was hungry or bored. But lately, he had been leaving his room more often than normal and he would mostly find him in Prowl's room under his tree for some reason. He's starting to think he like's Prowl's tree. He might have to get a few planets around in his room but at least Hiss's happy.

Bumblebee place the cyber snake around his neck and reach for some oil in his sub pocket. The snake wasn't big, it could wrap around his neck at least once, and it wasn't that small, it was big enough to wrap around Sari at least 5, which was perfect for him to keep in his room. He had Hiss before they found the all spark and was about to get him into the same stassis pod with him before landing on earth and going into stassis.

"Here you go." said Bee as he gave the yellow cyber snake some oil. Hiss tickled Bee's neck cables before recieving his meal. Bumblebee giggled when Hiss tickled with his neck before he begin eating.

Once he was done, he gave Bee a satified hiss before coiling his way up agaisnt Bee's neck and started tickling him again. Bee laugh as Hiss gently brush his way around Bee's sentitive neck cables. He started laughing more as the cyber snake made its way inside his systems, brushing against any sentitive, ticklish wires inside him.

"Bumblebee,"

Bumblebee stop his laughing and jerk up at the sudden noise. Hiss seem to stop as well, noticing the quick movement of its owner.

"What the slag are you doing in there?" said a grumpy voice from the other side of the door. It was Ratchet.

"Nothing." reply Bee as he try to get Hiss got of his systems. He didn't notice how deep he was in until now.

The door open and the red and white medic enter the room looking around. The first thing he notice was that the room wasn't all that mess as he thought it would be. There was still a few things on the floor but they can be easily be put away.

Bumblebee stood up straight as the doc-bot enter his room. He try to ignore the ticklish feelings in his systems as Hiss started moving around again.

"Hey there doc-bot." Bee greeted with a little laugh.

"Why were you laughing?" asked Ratchet.

"I was laughing?"

"Don't play dumb with me kid. I heard you laughing."

"What, can't a youngling spend some time alone in his room... *snigger*... laughing to himself."

"No. Unless there is something wrong with him."

"Well, believe me there's nothing wrong with me."

"Well, you could have fooled me." Ratchet didn't really believe him but let go. "Fine. Prime needs you up front. He wants you to go on portal."

"Alright. I'll be there in a klick."

Ratchet look at the overly-joy youngling before heading outside of the room. Once the door close, Bumblebee let out a sigh as Hiss came out of his systems. Bumblebee gently took him and place him on the berth.

"Got to go, Hiss. I'll see you later okay?"

The cyber snake nodded. Bee headed outside his room and made sure his door close before heading towards Prime's location. The yellow and black hissed in a tired matter before coiling itself against the berth and fell into recharge.

* * *

><p>"Hey Optimus, do you know where Bee went?" Sari asked.<p>

"Yes, I do. He went out for partol a while ago." reply Optimus. "Do you need anything?"

"No, we were just going to play some video games. I'll wait in his room until he gets back."

With a hand held game in hand, Sari headed towards Bumblebee's room. The door to the room slide open as Sari enter the dim-lit room of the team's youngest mech. She stroll inside just as it close behind her. As Sari made her way to the berth, she couldn't help but feel that she wasn't alone in the room. She continue on not catching the slight movement caming from one of the piles on the floor. The small sound of metal hitting ground cause her to stop.

"Who's there?" she said, looking around. She turn her head to where she heard a hissing sound.

"Who ever you are you better get out of my friend's room or else." she said trying to be brave.

There were no sounds after that but Sari knows there was something in here. Slowly, she made way to there she first heard the sound which was a pile of things Bee left on the floor. As she got close, she heard a threaten hissing sound again. She grab hold of a hockey stick she didn't know she let in there and continue on. Using the hockey stick, she move the pile of things to seach for what ever made that sound. She was almost to the bottom when she found it.

"AAAHHH!"

She ran out of the room screaming. Her scream quickly grab the attention of the Autobots who came to check what's wrong.

"Sari, what is it?" asked Optimus, he was the first to reach her.

"There's something in Bumblebee's room." said a scared Sari.

"What is it?" asked Prowl.

"I'm not sure. All I know is it's long and made out of metal with glowing eyes."

"Well, whatever it is we better check it out." said Ratchet.

"Agreed." Optimus gave Bulkhead the scared little girl before heading inside of Bumblebee's room with the rest of them behind him.

Once he enter the room, he turn on the lights for a better look. Like Ratchet, he was sursprise to see how clean and tidy it was.

"Hm, guess Bumblebee isn't as disorganize as we thought." said Prowl.

"It came from over there." said Sari as she pointed to the pile of human junk.

Optimus made his way over and started uncovering everything until...

Nothing.

There wasn't any sign of something long, metal, or glowing eyes there.

"Are you sure you saw something Sari?" asked Bulkhead.

"I know what I saw and I'm telling you there was something there." said Sari.

"Well, what ever it was it's not there anymore."

Sari frowned before turning her attention to the door. It was then she got a glimpse of something sliding out of the room.

"Where! There it is!"

The others looked towards the door but it was gone before they can see it.

"It just went outside of the room, into the hall."

The team went into the hall and started looking around.

"Over there." said Prowl.

The others looked just in time to see the creature slitting down the hall.

"What is that?" asked Bulkhead.

"I'm not sure, but we should catch it just in case the decepticons are using it to spy on us." said Optimus.

With that said, the team set out to capture the little thing that had just enter the rec room. Once there the team started looking high and low but couldn't find it anywhere.

"There's no sign of it, Prime." said Ratchet.

"Well, it has to be here somewhere." said Optimus looking around.

"Hey guys, I'm back." said Bee as he enter the room. "What are you bots looking for?"

"Sari found something in your room and it wondering around the base somewhere." said Prime "We're trying to find it now."

"So you guys were in my room."

"Yes. Just like you were in my room." said Prowl.

"And you found something there." Bee continueed.

"Yeah." said Bulkhead.

"And it escaped."

"Yes it did." said Ratchet.

"What did it look like?" Bee asked, hoping it's not who he think it is.

"Well, we didn't get a good look at it. But it was long, metal, and had glowing eyes." explain Prime.

Bumblebee mentally curse. That was it; they found Hiss. He had to find him quick before the others do.

"Look!"

Everybody turn to the door to see a slitting body leaving the room. They quickly when into the hall to see the creature enter the medbay.

"Scrap!" curse Ratchet before the team enter the medbay and started looking around.

"Hiss" whispered Bee as he look around. "Hiss."

"I don't see it anywhere." said Bulkhead.

"Maybe it's not inside the base anymore." suggested Prowl.

"Let's hope not." said Prime

As the others continue talking, Bumblebee got sight of someething leaving the room. He remain silent, hoping the others wouldn't see as well. Once everyone went back to looking around, Bumblebee as silent as he can sneak out of the medbay and went out into the hall. Once he was at a safe, hearing distance he started looking around.

"Now, if I was Hiss where would I go?" he thought. That answer quickly came inside his head as he smiled.

"Prowl's room."

* * *

><p>"Did you find it?" asked Sari on top of the berth.<p>

"Nope." signed Prime.

"Hey, where's Bumblebee?" asked Bulkhead. The team looked around and couldn't find any sign of the yellow mech.

"Maybe he went looking in another room." said Sari.

"Come on, lets go look for him." said Prime.

/

Bumblebee enter Prowl's room and started looking around the place Hiss mainly hang out; under the tree.

"There you are, Hiss." Bee said.

The cyber snake gave Bee a low hiss as he appoach him.

"Come on. Let's get you back to my room before..." Bee's optics widen when he got near the cyber snake. He slowly back away from it.

"You're...you're not Hiss." He knew for a fact that Hiss didn't have glowing red optics.

The cyber snake narrow its optic before uncoiling itself. True to his words, it wasn't Hiss. Instead, it was a much larger snake. It was black, grey, and cobra like. But what really got his attention was the decepticon symbol on top of its head. Bumblebee didn't need to be a genius to guess that the cyber snake was mostly likely poisonness.

Bumblebee slowly backed away from the cyber snake as Prowl enter his room.

"Bumblebee, what are you..." Prowl stopped short when he got sight of the large cyber snake in front to the younger bot.

"Shh, Prowl! Don't make it madder than it already is." whispered Bee.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?" Prowl said as he comm the others.

"Well, I was looking for Hiss and I found this guy instead."

"Who's Hiss?"

A loud hiss from the snake made them stop. The door opened and the others had enter the door.

"What is that thing?" said Optimus, not liking the fact that his youngest member was so close to it.

"That was the thing I found in Bumblebee's room." said Sari.

"That is a dangerous cyber snake." said Ratchet.

"Not just a cyber snake. It's a Kaon King cyber snake for the looks of it. It's one of the most dangerous and most venomous cyber snakes on Cybertron." explain Bee.

The others look at him with a optic ridge. Bee smiled sheeply.

"I read a few things about cyber snakes."

Sari stay by the door as she watch from a distance. The Kaonian cyber snake bob side to side, getting ready to strike someone.

"Careful, one bite and it could be fatal." said Ratchet.

The cyber hiss very loudly before jumping over to bite nearest bot, Bumblebee. Bumblebee quickly jumped out of the way but the cyber snake continue to move forward.

"Bumblebee, watch out!" said Optimus.

The large cyber snake hiss very loud again before taking a big jump towards Bumblebee. But during mid-jump the cyber snake was tackled by another cyber snake.

"Hiss!"

The smaller cyber snake warp itself around the larger one as the Kaonian cyber snake try to unwrap itself from the other one while also trying to eat it. Hiss was a mixed of a harmless Iacon striped cyber snake and a venomous Slaugh cyber snake from Slaughter City. He didn't pick up any venomness programming when he was created so his bites were useless.

"That snake's too small to handle a something that big." said Optimus. "We're going to have to catch it."

An idea came to Bee processor as quickly ran to his room. When he came came back, he had Hiss's carrier case. It's been a long while since he last use it and just it was big enough to hold the larger one.

"Where did you get that?" asked Ratchet.

"I bought it when I got Hiss."

"You had a cyber snake in your room and you didn't tell us."

"I-uh-I-Look you want to catch the snake or do you want to yell at me."

"I want to yell at you."

"Ratchet, let's catch the snake first then we can yell at Bumblebee." said Optimus.

Hiss was thrown off of the Kaonian cyber snake and hit the tree. Hiss was complete daze as the Kaonian appoah him with its large fangs ready to bite. It jumped, attending to end Hiss's life cycle only to jump inside of a carrier.

"Got him!" said Bee as he quickly close the door tight.

The large snake trash around the carrier but there was not way out. Ratchet came over and gave the snake some sedative to calm it down.

"Give it a few minutes. It'll calm him down."

Hiss slide over to Bumblebee and climb over his pede. The others backed up a bit, afriad that it may bite, but Bumblebee calmly bent down and pick him.

"It's okay, guys. He's harmless." He place Hiss around his neck as he started tickling some sentitive cable. "See?"

Seeing that it's safe the others appoach him. Bulkhead even took the chance to gently pet the little guy.

"So what's his name kid?" asked Ratchet.

"I call him Hiss."

"So what are you guys going to do with him." asked Sari, suggesting the larger snake.

"There's nothing we can do with it. The best course of action is to hand him over the elites so they can bring him back to cybertron." said Optimus.

"How did he get here in the first place?" asked Bulkhead.

"That's a good question."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee look inside of the cage to check on how the large cyber snake was doing. It had completely calm down and seem to be drowsy as it look back up at him. Even if it was fearsome, he can tell that it was scared and low on feul. Bumblebee couldn't help but feel sorry for the big guy. He didn't know how he'll feel if he had lost his Hiss. He could only image how this guy's owner must be feeling.<p>

"Be careful with that thing, kid." said Ratchet.

"So, what are you going to do with him Doc-bot?" Bee asked as he place the cage down.

"I'm going to disable it from its vemon so he doesn't hurt anyone in the future."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Just a little but it will fade soon enough."

"Cool."

Ratchet looked over to the yellow mech when he started laughing suddenly. It was then he notice Hiss coming out of young mech's systems, realizing the cause of Bumblebee's earlier giggle fit.

"So, you think we can get...*snigger*...this guy back to his owner?" Bee asked.

"Kid, the chances that we'll find this guy's owner are slim. He could be anywhere." Ratchet came over to have a look at the caged snake. "Besides, what decepticon will own a such a dangerous cyber snake in the fisrt place."

Ratchet stood up and continue getting the parts he needed, completely missing the look on Bumblebee's face.

/

This was unexpected.

He had just went outside to get some fresh air to find a mysterious cage in front of the enterance to the base.

Carefully, he appoach the cage, noticing a note attach to it. He bent down to pick up the note and started reading it.

_Found him wondering around._

_Thought you would miss him._

_Hope you two will be happy._

He didn't understand what that note meant. His attention than turn to the cage when he notice something moving in it. He pick up the cage and slowly open it, only to have his optics widen with shock.

"Mr. Noodles?"

The black, grey, cobra-like Koanian cyber snake slide out of the cage and jumped into the decepticon's surprisingly loving arms.

"Mr. Noodles, it is you!" He cried as he hug his missing pet.

As the two have their moment, they were not aware that a bot and his own pet cyber snake was watching them from a small distance. After Ratchet had remove Mr. Noodles's vemon, Bumblebee and Hiss took the opportunity to return cyber snake back to the one bot who could possible own a pet like that; Megatron. Using some of his hidden scouting talents, Bumblebee easily sneak out of the base, both snakes in hand, and located the decepticon base.

Bumblebee and Hiss look at each other and smiled before silently leaving the area.


End file.
